gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Weakest Link/Catchphrases
Opening Spiels John/Lisa: "Here are the eight/six contestants/celebrities who will take part in today/tonight's show. One of them will walk away with up to $1,000,000/$75,000/$100,000 (for their charity). The rest will leave (with nothing), as round by round, they're voted off as… The Weakest Link!" Anne/George: "Welcome… to (a special of edition of) The Weakest Link! Any of the eight/six people in the studio here tonight/today could win up to $1,000,000/$75,000/$100,000 (for the charity of their choice). They don't know each other; however, if they want to win that money, they'll have to work as a team… * GENERAL: …but, seven/five of them will leave with nothing… * CELEBRITY: …however, only one of them will make it to the end… REST OF SPIEL: …as round by round, we eliminate/lose the player voted… The Weakest Link! Let's meet the team!" Catchphrases "Now the rules, in each round, the aim is to answer enough questions correctly to reach your $125,000/$12,500/$25,000 target within the time limit. (There are eight/six of you, so) The fastest way to reach that target is to create a chain of eight/six correct answers. Get your question wrong, (and) you break the chain and lose all the money in the/that chain, but if you say (the word) "Bank" before the question is asked, the money is safe; however, you'll start a brand new chain (from scratch). Remember, at the end of the/a round, only money that has been banked can be carried over to the next round. The first round lasts for 2:30 (2½ minutes)/1:45. The order you'll be/you are playing (in) was randomly selected before the show. We'll start with the player in the first position… that's (you,) (insert name)." "Let's play… The Weakest Link!" "The first question is worth $1,000/$250." "Start the clock." ANNE/GEORGE: "(insert name), (insert question)?" - When a contestant answers the question ANNE/GEORGE: "(insert name)," CONTESTANT: "Bank." ANNE/GEORGE: "(insert question)?" - When a contestant says the word "BANK" before answering the question. "Correct." - When a contestant got the correct answer "No, (insert correct answer)." - When a contestant got the wrong answer "(insert correct answer)." - When a contestant doesn't know the answer "I'll have to accept your first answer./I'll have to take your first answer." - When a contestant tries to correct themselves "Time's up." * "I cannot complete the question." [if the host does not complete the question when time is up] * "The correct answer is… (answer)." [if the host does complete the question when time is up] "That is the correct answer, but you were out of time." "That bank was too late/out of time." "That bank was too early." (Usually said by George, as no contestant on Anne's version banked early) "And in that round, you've banked (insert cash amount)." "You reached and banked your $125,000/$12,500/$25,000 target (within the time limit)." "That money will go through to the next round, but one of you (most certainly) will not/won't!" "It's time to vote off… The Weakest Link!" "Voting over, (it's) time to reveal/discover who you think is/who's been chosen as The Weakest Link." "We have a tie. When the vote is tied, the strongest link has to cast the deciding vote, and in that last round, the strongest link was (insert name)." "Statistically, the strongest/weakest link in the last round was (insert name), but it's votes that count." "(insert name)/With (insert number) votes, you ARE the weakest link. Goodbye!" "Round X, and so far, you've banked (insert amount), there's/there are X of you left. (Another) 10/15 seconds (is) coming off the/your clock/time. * We'll start with the strongest link from the last round. That's (you,) (insert name)." * You've voted off the strongest link from the last round, so we'll have to start with the second strongest link from the last round. That's (you,) (insert name)." - If the strongest link is voted off "Round 7/5, and so far, you've banked (insert amount). (insert 2 names), it's just the two of you left and this time you'll have only/you only have 90/45 seconds. (But,) Whatever you bank in this round will be doubled, and will be added to your total to make up your grand prize money. $250,000/$25,000 is at stake right now." - Anne Robinson "In Round 7/5, you have the chance to double what is in you bank. Potentially, there's $250,000/$25,000 to be won. The question is, who is least likely to help you in raising the bank balance?" - George Gray "We'll double it and add it to the bank from the previous rounds, which means you have today/tonight a grand total of (insert amount)." "(insert 2 names), you made it into the final round, where (insert amount) is up for grabs, but only one of you will be able to take that money home. You'll now be playing against each other head-to-head. I'll ask alternating questions, best of five/three. Whoever gets the most questions correctly wins; it's as simple as that. If there's a tie after 5/3 questions, we'll go for Sudden Death until we have a winner. So (insert two names), for (insert amount), let's play… The Weakest Link!" "(insert name), as the strongest link in the last round, you have the choice on who'll go first." "I will/I'll let (insert name) go first." - Contestant "That is the correct answer." - When a contestant gets the correct answer during Head-to-Head match. "No, the correct answer is (insert correct answer)." - When a contestant gets the wrong answer during Head-to-Head match. "(insert name)… * …you need to answer this question correctly to remain in the game." - Anne Robinson * …if you answer this (question) correctly, you have won." - Anne Robinson * …you need to get this correct; otherwise, (insert name) wins. - George Gray * …if you get this right, you've won." - George Gray "After five/three questions, your scores are tied. So now, we go into a Sudden Death situation. I'll continue asking questions/Questions will continue in pairs. (first player), if you get your question right, then (second player) has to get their question right, or they lose. And (second player), if (first player) gets their question wrong, and you get your question right, you win." "So, (player names), Let's play… Sudden Death!" "That means, (insert name), you are tonight/today's strongest link, and you go away with (insert cash amount). (insert name)… * GENERAL: …you leave with nothing." * CELEBRITY SHOWS: …you will just go away." Commercial Break "Seven have made it this far, but only one of them will win. Find out who… "Six players remain, but any one of them will be voted off next. Find out who… "One of these five players has reached their end. Find out who… "Only two of these three people will move on to the final round. One more player will take that walk of shame… "Only one of these two people will take that money home; the other will leave with nothing. The final round will decide it all… …when we return to… The Weakest Link!" "Welcome back… to The Weakest Link!" - Host (coming back from the Commercial Break) Anne Robinson insults "Who's been anything but Entertainment Tonight?" "Whose education was a very sorry waste of time?" "Is there a village that needs its idiot back?" "Who's falling and can't get up?" "Whose elevator doesn't go to the top floor?" "Whose parachute sadly has failed to open?" "Whose talents are better suited for silent film?" "Who's the dark cloud with no silver lining?" "Who's in need of mental floss?" "Whose brain in that last round sadly expired?" "Who's the rotten tooth that needs to be pulled?" "Who is the alien from the planet incompetence?" "Where does knowledge go to die?" "Whose traffic light is permanently stuck on red?" "Who's one fry short of a Happy Meal?" "Who's one egg short of an omelet?" "Who's one shrimp short of an barbie?" "Who is as useful as an ashtray on a motorbike?" "Who has a brain only a mother could love?" "Who truly deserves the domain name, ignorant.com?" "Whose IQ test has come back negative?" "Whose brain is illegally parked?" "Whose brain is dead, but their body doesn't know it?" "If ignorance is bliss, who has landed in Heaven?" "Whose head is just hot air?" "Who's several margaritas short of a party?" "Who could fill an encyclopedia with all they do not know?" "So you're a eunuch and a coward, are you?" "Banish the Buffoon!" "Eject the Idiot!" "I urge you, ditch the lean, keep the mean." "Who, alas, has delusions of adequacy?" "If brains were taxed, who'd get a refund?" "Whose brain has failed its medical?" "Who's as useful as a cat-flap on a submarine?" "Whose brain cell must feel very lonely indeed?" "Whose only brain cell has finally died of loneliness?" "You obviously have no knowledge to declare!" "The questions are still very easy. The contestants are still very stupid!" "Who perhaps hasn't really got a grasp of the English language?" "Who would come third in a duel?" "Who is obviously denser than Sherwood Forest?" "Whose intellect is on a diet?" "Who's got varicose brains?" "Who's as useful as a fan heater in the desert?" "Whose head has gone on holiday?" "Who here now would have trouble counting their legs?" "Who's more twit than wit?" "Who put the 'more' into moron?" "Whose wheel is turning, but the hamster is dead?" "Who's the toothless vampire?" "Is there someone here who has a charisma bypass perhaps?" "Who's turning out to be thicker than a chocolate omelette?" "Who's as much use as a bird with vertigo?" "So, in this era of digital television, who's watching the radio?" "Who thinks Double Gloucester is a tale of two cities?" "Who thinks propaganda is having a good look?" "Which drip has gone down the plughole?" "Who thinks Pluto is a friend of Mickey Mouse?" "Who'd win the Sweet FA Cup?" "Who's as useful as a sauna in the Sahara?" "Who looks as if they need a check up from the neck up?" "Who's the slug in your salad, the squashed fly on your windscreen?" "Who maybe has no marbles to lose?" "Whose phone has no dialing tone?" "Who's head and shoulders below the rest?" "Who left their brain on the train?" "Whose hair dye has affected his brain?" George Gray insults "Which of you was home schooled....in an outhouse?" "In this group of comic book heroes...who here is LOSER-Man?" "Whose Brainwaves are waving Bye Bye?" "Who is the loose lid on this salt shaker?" "Who is still waiting for some British lady to ask them some questions?" "Who appears to be hooked on something other than phonics?" "Which one of you must have spent Spring Break in Puerto Estupido?" "Who needs to take two smart pills and call me in the morning?" "Who may not be a loser, but they sure play one on TV?" "On this Rodeo Drive, who is the 99 cent store?" "Whose keys to victory are locked in the car?" "Which one of these brains would be turned down by an organ bank?" "Whose mental elevator only goes down?" "Whose mental bungee cord is about to snap?" "Who's been stood up on their date with Victory?" "Which of you takes a licking and keeps on sticking?" "Which of you should sign up for the witness protection program?" "Who's had a lot of nerve just showing up today?" "Who won't be right back after this commercial message?" "Who regrets wasting the gas to get here?" "Whose rapper name would be Foolio?" "Who's that big, nasty dead bug in your jacuzzi?" "Who has a mirror that says "WARNING: Objects in mirror are dumber than they appear?"" Tagline "Join us again for/next time on The Weakest Link. Goodbye." - Anne Robinson/George Gray Category:Weakest Link Category:Quotes & Catchphrases